PPG and RRB Truth or Dare
by MaceyMcHenry
Summary: Yeah, so I bet you guys know how this works...send in your reviews that contain your truths and dares and I will make them do it...cuz I can! *evil laugh*
1. Episode 1

PPG & RRB Truth or Dare

So you all know how these work...send in your truths and/or dares for the PPG and the RRB and I will make them do them!

Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own anything having to do with The Powerpuff Girls.

Episode 1

Me: Hi everybody! I have with me my bestest friends friends in the world. I will introduce. First we have Blossom.

Blossom: Hey!

Me: Bubbles.

Bubbles: Hiya!

Me: Buttercup.

Buttercup: 'Sup?

Me: Brick.

Brick: How's it going?

Me: Butch.

Butch: Whatever.

Me: & Boomer.

Boomer: Why am I last?

Brick and Butch: Cuz you're the youngest!

Me: So leave your truths and dares in the reviews. I will post three reviews per episode.

Sent from my iPod


	2. Episode 2

Episode 2

Me: hey hey hey! I got three reviews and imma post them now. These are from ROCuevas:

Truth: Butch, did you ever cry?

Dare: Brick don't wear your hat for the next two episodes.

Truth: Boomer, are you in love with someone?

Dare: Blossom, be dumb for the next two episodes.

Me: Okay, let's start with Butch.

Butch: I'm no crybaby!

Buttercup: Uh huh! Remember the second time you guys came back? We made you guys cry.

Butch: Okay that ONE time.

Me: Okay, Brick. Your turn.

Brick: How bout just one episode?

Me: Nope. The dare says two, hand it over.

Brick: Fine. *Takes off hat and hands it to Redelvetcupcake94*

Me: Okay, Boomer. Make with the confessing.

Boomer: Ummm, I guess Bubbles. *blushes like crazy*

Me & Bubbles: Awwww!

Me: Blossom.

Blossom: *sighs* Okay. Tee-hee.

Me: The next set of truths and/or dares come from a lovely person named musiclover1001:

(I dare butch told kiss buttercup on the lips) for boomer and bubbles to go on a movie date (any movie you want) and for brick to ask blossom on a romantic sunset date ( and they all fall in love) any way I hope u get this and I'll get to ur dares and truths you did for me bye ^^

Me: BC? Butch? Do your thing.

Butch: No way!

Buttercup: Ugh, you are such a BABY. It's easy, like this, *grabs his shirt and kisses him*

Bubbles & Me: Whoooo, BC!

Blossom: Heehee. Cooties.

Brick & Boomer: Yeah, boy!

Me: Here Boomer and Bubbles, thirty bucks, now go see New Moon.

Bubbles: Yes! Taylor Lautner is so hot!

Boomer: Hey, I'm standing right here!

Bubbles: Well you never take off your shirt! Let me have this.

*Boomer and Bubbles go to the movies and return two hours later.*

Me: How was the movie?

Bubbles: Awesome! Taylor had his shirt off through about half the movie. And Boomer took his shirt off in the middle of the movie just to embarrass me.

Boomer: It was hilarious.

Me: Blossom and Brick, the sun is about to set, go to the beach and hold hands and do romantic things.

*Brick & Blossom leave for an hour and return holding hands.*

Me: So how was it?

Brick: Blossom wouldn't stop acting stupid!

Blossom: *giggles* I'm not stupid! I'm just not smart!

Everyone: Shut up!

Me: Last set for this episode is sent in by GREEN-TAANG-LOVER:

(dare)you should get buttercup to try and make butch jealous by like kissing brick/boomer or something like that . (dare)

(truth)ask boomer if he likes buttercup or blossom better

Me: Buttercup, if you please...

Buttercup: My pleasure. *whispers* Can you get Ace down here?

Me: But of course. *pulls out iPhone* Hi, it's me. Do me a favor and come down here.

Ace: Hey, Redvelvetcupcake94. How's it hangin'?

Me: It's good. I need you to do me a favor. *Whispers*

Ace: Yeah, I can help.

Me: *Whispers* Okay, BC. *Shouts* HEY BUTCH! YOU CAN COME BACK IN NOW!

Butch: Why did I have to be locked out? *Freezes when he sees BC making out with Ace*

Butch: What the fuck is going on here? *Jealously*

Buttercup: Mission accomplished. Thanks Ace.

Ace: Anytime. *leaves*

Butch: What...

Me: Boomer, who's it gonna be? BC or Blossom?

Boomer: Blossom.

Buttercup: What? Why?

Blossom: Tee-hee.

Boomer: Cuz I can't pick Bubbles and Blossom is nicer.

Me: Review and send in your truths and/or dares!


	3. Episode 3

Episode 3

Me: 'Ello lollies. Three more reviews have been added to my wish list and here they are. First we have Xo_Maydeen_oX:

Dare - I dare Buttercup to act girly for 5 WHOLE episodes and must hang out with Mitch and Butch everywhere! (Hahaha...I'm evil :D) Btw Mitch likes BC

Truth - When was the time you got an F Blossom? Brick?

Dare - I dare Bubbles to not speak for 2 episodes. Boomer can't know the reason why she can't speak.

Me: I really liked these. Okay, BC, you gotta act girly up until the end of episode 7.

Buttercup: Say what? No way, bitch!

Me: Language! You gotta do it, it's a dare.

Buttercup: What if I don't wanna?

Me: I have your blanket. If you don't do the dare, I will shred it.

Buttercup: Uuughhh! Fine! What do I have to do?

Me: Go to my closet and pick something to wear and you gotta go hang out with Mitch and Butch.

Buttercup: Fine. *Storms off*

Me: Let's get on with the next one while we wait. Blossom? Brick? When was the last time you got an F?

Blossom: Never. *smiles*

Brick: I was too lazy to study for geometry and I flunked the test last week. There, happy?

Me: Great. Ooh, BC is back.

*Buttercup returns wearing a denim mini, lime green tank top, and green low cut Converse*

Buttercup: Okay, let's get this over with.

Butch: Sexy!

Buttercup: Shut it, Butch.

*Buttercup, Mitch, and Butch go to Starbucks and get Double Chocolaty Chip Frapps.*

Mitch: We still could have shared one, BC.

Buttercup: Uhhh, no thanks, Mitchie. *giggles*

Butch: Watch it, Mitchelson.

Me: So cute. Okay Bubbles, you are not allowed to speak until I tell you to.

*Bubbles nods.*

Me: And everyone else (Boomer isn't here), you can't tell Boomer why she can't speak.

*Everyone agrees*

Me: These next few truths and dares are a gift from xxxtrickstergirlxxx:

I dare the buttercup to sing sexy ,naughty, bitchy me

I dare boomer to to dress like bubbles I dare buttercup to read the fanfic Villain By Yay ninja bob

Me: Buttercup, you can use my karaoke set over there.

Buttercup: Oh goody.

*Buttercup sings Sexy Naughty Bitchy Me*

Everyone: Yeah!

*Cheers and applause*

Buttercup: Thank you, thank you.

Me: Boomer, you have to dress like Bubbles.

Boomer: Jeez. Okay, Bubs, show me your wardrobe.

*Bubbles nods and gets up*

Boomer: Is she pissed at me?

Me: No. Why?

Boomer: She won't talk to me.

Me: I don't know. Now go change!

*Boomer leaves with Bubbles*

Me: While we are waiting...Buttercup, you must read the fanfic Villain By Yay ninja bob.

Buttercup: First I have to sing, now I have to read!

Me: Yup. Do it!

Buttercup: Fine. Butch! Read me the fic.

Butch: Why do I have to do it?

Buttercup: Please?

Butch: Okay.

*Boomer returns with Bubbles wearing a blue skirt, white tee, and blue heels, and his hair is in spiky short pigtails*

Boomer: I don't like this.

Me: But you look so cute.

Boomer: I guess so.

*Butch, Blossom, Brick, & Buttercup are laughing their butts off.*

Brick: You look hilarious!

Blossom: Really funny.

Buttercup: I can't breathe!

Butch: I can't move!

Boomer: I am never gonna live this down.

Me: Ok, BC, did you finish the fic?

Buttercup: Yea. I like the part where Him tried to get me to leave Mojo and join Him.

Me: Okay, now we have some truths and dares from lovergirl2017 who writes:

Haha! I got some truths and dares for ya!

Dare: I dare Bubbles to dye her hair orange, like Blossom, and see what Brick says XD

Truth: Butch, was there ever a time you were so scared to peed your pants?

Dare: I dare Buttercup to wear a hot pink frilly dress with sparkles on it, with hot pink heels to match. And Bubbles gets to choose the dress. :)

Truth: Brick, who do you think looks hotter with orange hair, Blossom or Bubbles?

Me: C'mon, Bubbles we gonna give you a new hairstyle.

*Bubbles returns with orange hair like Blossom*

Blossom: I like it.

*Bubbles just shrugs because she can't speak until the end of this episode!*

*Brick walks in and sees Bubbles*

Brick: Whoa! Who's the new girl?

Me: Brick, that's Bubbles.

Brick: Really? She looks hot!

Blossom & Boomer: Hey!

Brick: What? *puts his arms around Bubbles* I can't help it, I'm a guy.

Boomer: GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRL!

*Brick backs away*

Brick: Chill, man.

Me: Awkward! Moving on, Butch, answer the question.

Butch: Please, I don't get scared. But I remember Mojo once laughed so hard he peed his pants. Haha.

Me: Ew. Now, Bubbles, pick a dress with matching heels for BC. And remember, they need to be pink and sparkly.

Buttercup: Excuse me?

*Bubbles gets up, grabs her purse, and heads to the mall*

Me: Now I get to pick the next hang out for Butch, Buttercup, and Mitch. Hmmm, you guys have to spend an hour at the arcade!

*They leave to the arcade for an hour and come back at the same time Bubbles does.*

Me: How was the arcade?

Mitch: Awesome!

Butch: Not awesome! Mitch tried to make a move on my girl.

Buttercup: Since when am I YOUR girl?

Me: Enough! Buttercup, you need to change.

Buttercup: Crap. I mean, yay pink!

*Buttercup changes into a short and strapless pink sparkly dress and pink 4 inch heels*

Mitch: Yeah, baby!

Butch: Nice.

Me: Okay, okay. Now, Brick, this one is for you. Who looks hotter with orange hair, Blossom or Bubb-

Brick: BUBBLES!

Bubbles: o_O

Blossom: What? Why?

Brick: Sorry, Pinky. But it WAS a truth.

Blossom: X(

Bubbles: '-_-

Me: Great episode! Remember to send in those truth and/ or dares!


End file.
